Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
A number of scientific methods have been developed in the medical field to evaluate a person's health state. A person's health state may, for example, be evaluated based on the measurement of one or more physiological parameters, such as blood pressure, pulse rate, skin temperature, or galvanic skin response (GSR). In a typical scenario, these measurements may be taken in the home or a health-care setting by using several discreet devices or sensors and, in some cases, by drawing blood or other bodily fluid. For most people, the measurements or blood tests are performed infrequently, and changes in a physiological parameter, which may be relevant to health state, may not be identified, if at all, until the next measurement is performed.
In another example, these parameters may be more frequently or continuously measured, and other health-related information obtained, by a wearable device. The device, which may be provided as a wrist-mounted device, may include one or more sensors for detecting or measuring one or more physiological parameters. For example, a wrist-mounted device may include optical sensors for heart rate and blood oxygen saturation (SpO2) monitoring, a thermistor for measuring skin temperature, and a GSR sensor for measuring skin resistance. At least some of the physiological parameter information may be obtained by detecting the presence, absence and/or concentration of one or more analytes in the body. The wearable device may further include or be in communication with other sensors such as accelerometers, inertial measurement units (IMU), infrared sensors, ultrasonic sensors, optical sensors, gyroscopes, magnetometers, odometers, pedometers, pressure sensors, strain gauges, GPS devices, a clock, etc.
Data collected by one or more wearable devices may be transmitted to the cloud or other remote server or device. Because each device may include several sensors collecting data continuously, or at a relatively high rate, the amount of data transmitted to the cloud may be voluminous. The transmitted raw data, by itself, may also be difficult to search or use.